orb_offworld_resource_basefandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssian Support and Logistics
Alyssian Support units are essentialy the same as the Malus support units, with few excpetions. They have the same tasks, and largely the same names for individual ships in those classes. Mining Subclasses Resource Base- The Alyssians invinted the Resource Base before the Malus did. It takes 5 men to pilot, and is the densest ship in the game. The Resource Base has 3000 hull points, no shields or weapons, and is semi-slow. However, due to its size and hull and mass, it is devestaiting when used as a "Battering Ram" against enemy facilities. The Alyssian Resource Base has two extremely large engines, as opposed to the Malus eight engine craft. Recon Vessel- This appears as a shuttle type craft. It has 200 hull points, no shields, six engines in tandem, and the RD-23 sensor array. It has a two man crew, and costs 125 to build. Its value comes not only in detecting minable asteroids, but for its extended sensors compared to that of fighters, when used in a small combat squadron. Adv Recon Vessel- This uses the same model as the Recon Vessel, but has a rotating radar dish ontop of the craft, and plasma shields. It also has slightly upgraded hull construction, giving it 300 hull points. Adv Recon Vessels have twice the sensor range of both passive and active sensors than the normal recon vessel, giving it the largest sensor detection area in the game. It automatically forces enemy cloaked ships to decloak when the ship is within the sensor range of the Adv Recon Vessel. A prized vessel to have in any scenario. Light Freighter- The default freighter class for the Alyssians, the Light freighter can haul 500 RU of cargo back and forth between mining colonies and the base. It has a five man crew, ion engines, and carries it's cargo in metallic containers similar to cargo on railway cars. Has 1500 hit points. It is slow moving, and costs 400 to build. Heavy Freighter- The heavy freighter uses the same basic chasis desgin in it's model as the Light Freighter, but requires level 5 chasis research, the "Intermidiate Chasis." It has six cargo containers as opposed to two, though only carries double, not triple the cargo at 1000 RU. Costs 750 to build, and has 2000 hull points, with 1000 shields. Logistics Subsection- Repair Ship- Also known as Repair Tug, the Repair Ship is a small vessel which projects a "cloud" of nano robots to repair damaged craft. It has for plasma engines, and plasma shields, a two man crew, and high speed and manuverability. Enemies target this ship automatically, as it has a higher priority level than most ships. Two man crew, costs 250 to build. A must have. Jamming Vessel- This ship resembles a rectangle with a bulge in the center above and below the main body of the ship. It has two plasma engines, plasma shields, a two man crew, and can hide itself and friendly ships from passive sensors within 0005 Au of the Jamming Vessel. Troop Transport- This was originally a diplomatic vessel. The Troop transport was desinged as a shuttle to ferry diplomats between mining bases, and spaceports and carriers, but when the Malus declared war, was converted to hold commando pods along the main shaft of the ship, holding a total of six, as opposed to twelve of the Malus design. The ship makes up with this by being reduced construction price, at 600 RU. It has a seven man crew, (1 pilot and 6 commandos) plasma engines and plasma shields, and an advanced sensor array. Torpedo Probe- Codenammed "Firebird" and named after the Alyssian Apocolypse Demon of myth, FTP, The torpedo probe is a dumb fired rocket that achieves amazing speed, and is truly deady. It gets its firepower from an anti-matter reactor, which detonates on contact with normal matter. The Alyssian Torpedo Probe uses the exact same model as the Aldar Torpedo Probe, but has half as much hit points. (This is due to the Alyssians having scripture which the Malus did not, which also resulted in the construction of the firespear missiles, directly from Torumin Guidlines.) The Alyssians had a functioning prototype before the Malus did, however, by default the Malus are giving the ability to research and build it from scratch, whereas in Skirmish mode, the Alyssians have to steal a Malus Marksman Adv-T to obtain it. If a torpedo probe is detected, players will see a warning on the bottom left of the screen, annoncing Destruction Probe Detected!